hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Zone
A Battle Zone is a Interdimensional planet-like dimension that Sentients (including Sage) created. Each Battle Zone is unique, but they all have the same objective, to retrieve Battle Keys that can open and close any portals to the zone. It's basically a teleported lock. There are many of them throughout the Multiverse. It has been noted that many of the zones were named, while there are some with what we gave placeholders to. Down below are the Battle Zones in order of appearance. The Battle Zones are entered through Storm Shocks that the Reactor Battle Zone creates. List of Battle Zones Battle Zones interduced in the series Zones Introduced in Season 1 *'Lava Battle Zone: A zone with a rock track suspended over a sea of lava. This is where Vert rescues Sage from The Vandals. It was seen in ''Starting Line. It also appeared in the webisodes Breakthrough, Leaping Lava ''and ''Dropped Call.' *'Alien City Battle Zone: A zone taking place in an abandoned city wreck. A Mini-Zurk factory was stationed here before its destruction by Battle Force 5. It was seen in Starting Line ''and ''Basic Training.' *'Clockwork Battle Zone: A zone with tracks on clockwork gears that shift to rearrange the overall Battle Zone. It was seen in Gearing Up, Man Down, Mobi 3.0 ''and ''Legacy.' *'Biomech Battle Zone: A zone taking place inside a techno-organic creature with mechanical cells, a circulatory system with a heart which has the Battle Key infused with its surface, and germs. It was seen in Common Cold War ''and ''Mobi 3.0.' *'Tentacle Battle Zone: A zone with squid tentacles lurching from the side to ensnare unwary drivers. It was seen in Basic Training.' *'Crystal Battle Zone: A zone with a razor-sharp crystalline environment prone to destabiliztion. It was seen in Missing in Action ''and ''Mobi 3.0. It also appears in the webisodes Killer Sound System ''and ''Splashback.' *'MCEscher Battle Zone: A zone with giant floating geometric shapes. It was seen in Junkyard Dogged. It also appeared in the webisode Miles of Smiles.''' *'Junkyard Battle Zone: A zone with debris piles, a structure with traps to guard the Battle Key, and a scrap-metal three-eyed dog. It was seen in ''Junkyard Dogged ''and ''Artifact Attack. It also appeared in the webisode Tame the Beast and Monsters of the Multiverse.' *'Grid Battle Zone: A zone with an algorithm controlling the shift of the zone itself. Traps include: shifting environment. It was seen in Behind Enemy Lines and Ascent of The Red Sentients Part 1' *'Wasteland Battle Zone: A zone with tar pools and mountainous''' terrain. It was seen in ''My Man, Zug, Glitchin, Ascent of the Red Sentients Part 2 and Grimian's Secret.'' *'Labyrinth'[[Labyrinth Battle Zone| Battle Zone]]: A zone with a labyrinthine design and pits that teleport their contents to a different part of the maze. It was seen in My Man Zug ''& ''Found And Lost. *'Ancient City Battle Zone - What it sounds like, with a statue dedicated to Stanford's ancestor and a tomb dedicated to Krocamodo's ancestor. It was seen in ''Frenemy, Mobi 3.0 ''and ''Shadow Runners.' *' Battle Zone - A zone with coral and jellyfish. It was seen in Man Down.' *'Safe Zone - A zone that leads to the Cavern-Inter Zone And it is filled with Red Sentient Pillars. It was seen in Artificial Intelligence ''and ''Sol Survivor.' *'Cavern-Inter Zone - A zone within a zone, this contains a Sentient safe, but destroyed because Zemerik was in there. It was seen in Artificial Intelligence.' *'Dark Earth Battle Zone - The zone that was connected to another dimension (during an eclipse of solar energy) which there is Good Kalus and Good Kalus is the only Vandal. There is also Bad Battle Force 5. It was seen in Double Down ''and ''Fusion Confusion.' *'Volcano Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with lava everywhere. There is also volcanoes that shoots fire balls. It was seen in The Chosen One ''and ''The Shadow Zone.' *'Energy Pipeline Battle Zone - A rare Sentient energy zone that has antimatter pipes and matter pipes. Battle Force 5 and the Vandals entered it in The Chosen One.' *'Lightning Battle Zone - A battle zone with giant purple rocks and purple clouds & lightning that strikes in the ground. It was seen in Storm Shocker, The Blue Tide ''and ''Shadow Runners. ''According to Kyburi, its interdimensional membranes separating the Shadow Zone from our dimension is extremely thin there.' *'Prankster Battle Zone - A zone which has a lot of fake battle keys, moving tracks, marble-like prisons, and giant crushers. It was seen in ''Cage Match. It also appears in the webisode Skillshot.' *'Pyramid Battle Zone - A zone in which if you enter a pyramid, the pyramid turns and shoots you out. It was seen in Glitchin, Mobi 3.0 ''and ''Spawn Hunters.' *'Space Battle Zone - A battle zone with lots of red tracks. It was seen in Glitchin.' *'Sub Zero Battle Zone - A battle zone with lots of ice and snow around the entire area. There is also a giant yeti. There's ice gysers that freezes anybody and will shatter to pieces. Underneath The Ice Battle Zone is tunnels which leads to a dark area where Sage's theorforming pod is located. There is also shell robots that drives Mobis. It was seen in Cold as Ice, Ascent of The Red Sentients Part 2, Deep Freeze, Sol Survivor, Total Revolution. It also appeared in the webisode Fire on Ice.' *'Soccer Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with reverse polarity, rendering key magnets useless. It was seen in Mag Wheels.' *'Cave Battle Zone - A Battle Zone inside a cave with Rocks that vehicles have to get over. Seen in Time Out.' *'Bridge Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with bridges that several swinging cylinders come across. Seen in Artifact Attack.' *'Metal Hive Battle Zone - A Battle Zone inhabited by a swarm of mechanical wasps they have a hive in the center of the zone and fight any vehicle that enters the zone. The Battle Force 5 and Vandals entered this zone in the episode Swarmed.' *'Colosseum Battle Zone - A battle zone where Tors-10 owns it. He also forces The Battle Force 5 and The Vandals to fight each other until he was destroyed by Vert. There is also a Red Sentient Mobi in the basement where he was constructing it. It was seen in Gladiators ''and ''Legacy.' *'Spike-Rock Battle Zone - A zone seen in Spinning Out, It has Spike like Rocks. Sherman detected unstable hadron Fields in the Battle Zone, which was causing the Zone ground to collapse and open deep pot hole that the team barely managed to avoid falling through.' *'Mountainous Battle Zone - A Battle Zone skipped using a Bypass Crystal in the episode Spinning Out. It is only seen through a Stormshock and apears to have mountainous terrain.' * 'Cycloid Zone- Seen in Spinning Out, This zone was built by Blue Sentients to stabilize the Multiverse. Like a giant gyroscope, should it slow down, it wobbles in space, causing the Battle Zones to disintegrate. The zone also has a hub with five thrusters to regulate its speed. Due to the Hadron energy it's powered from, it's supsceptible to attracting Energy leeches that feed on Hadron. ' * 'Web Battle Zone -Seen in Mobi 3.0, it is a zone where giant spiders live.' * 'Pillar Battle Zone' - '''Seen in Mobi 3.0 It is a Zone filled with Pillars made of Rocks.' * [[Canyon Battle Zone|'Canyon Battle Zone' ]]- A Battle Zone with a Canyon and mountainous surface, Seen in Axis of Evil Part 1. *[[Power Plant Battle Zone|'Reactor Battle Zone ']]'- A Battle Zone filled with Power plants it causes Storm Shocks to open throughout the Multiverse. Seen in Axis of Evil Part 1.' Zones Introduced in Season 2 *'Vault Battle Zone - A battle zone with gears that goes up, down, in and out. This is where Krytus frees Kytren from. It was seen in ''Ascent of The Red Sentients Part 1. It also appears in the webisode Burn Baby Burn.' *'Fire Zone-The zone acts as a power source for Krytus to locate the rest of his teammates.' *'War Zone-Kyrosis' prison zone. When you ride around the area, you can hear the sound of a battlefield going on, but the ghosts don't know that the war is over.' *'Toxic Dump Battle Zone-The zone where Grimian makes his debut in Uprising.'' *'''Dark Forest Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with spiked vines all over the area. There's also a cave in a mountain. It was seen in ''Spawn Hunters ''and ''Total Revolution. *[[Desolate Battle Zone|'Desolate Battle Zone']]' - A Battle Zone Quardian collected Blue Sentient shells and hid them in this zone. It is a typical desert.' *'Plant Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with Plants that detect movement.' *'Pulse Scanner Battle Zone - A Battle Zone repurposed by Red Sentient 5 to find Sage's Location. It has a powerful satellite designed to detect Blue Sentients.' *'Gorge Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with a large gorge, Red Sentient 5 Stole Rawkus's Power Stone from him in this Zone. ' *'Jungle Battle Zone - A Battle Zone with lava rivers and lots of jungle trees, scorched by the Red Sentients. This is where The Battle Force 5 rescues a female Bogsquatch and her infant from Red Sark Sentries. It was seen in ''The Hunt For The Magmatrox.' *'Inferno Battle Zone - A battle zone with lots of lava over the area. There is also a lone surviving Magmatrox that Krytus need it's horn to unlock his psychic powers. It was seen in The Hunt For The Magmatrox.' *'Ancient Factory Battle Zone - This zone is consistent of storehouses and a massive factory capable of producing Red and Blue Sark. ' * 'Hadron Crystal Battle Zone - This zone is consistent of Hadron crystals. If one is hit, it could cause a chain reaction of multiple explosions.' * 'Florescent Rock Battle Zone - A Battle Zone filled with Florescent Green Rocks, Krytus took Sage to in Better off Red.' * 'Heavy Metal Battle Zone' * 'Lava Drill Battle Zone -This zone is consistent of minerals that causes beta decay waves, cancelling out the stasis field.' Battle Zones mentioned but did not apear * 'Tropical Beach Battle Zone: A zone with clear blue skies and sandy white beaches. Mentioned by Stanford in Basic Training.' * 'Sand Dune Battle Zone - Mentioned by Agura in Cold as Ice. Stanford was stuck in a sand dune while Agura snagged the Battlekey.' * 'Krypt Zone-An interdimensional prison where Krytus was locked up. ' Zones seen in the Battle Force 5 Video Game * [[Aridia Battle Zone|'Aridia Battle Zone']]': A Desert Battle Zone inhabited by Rock Sharks and Giant Monsters.' * 'Hadron Mines Battle Zone: A Wasteland the Sentients used for mining Hadron Crystals.' * 'Icyclon Battle Zone: An Ice Battle Zone with Ice Tunnels a sentient Statue and Icy tracks.' * 'Pyron Battle Zone: A Volcanic Battle Zone with deadly Lava lakes and Lava Larva.' * 'Agrobog Battle Zone: A Swamp Battle Zone with Monsters in a swamp environment.''' Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Battle Zone Category:Location